


The Fandom

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Caddicarus - Fandom, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blood, Depression, Fans/friends, Gen, Guns (mentioned), Impiled mental health, Suicide, Triggers, drugs (mentioned), like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would think on the evening of a Friday in October that your whole Internet existence would crumble? Or that your idol dies? And you can't say. </p>
<p>Originally written for Tumblr in two parts,I put the two together as it would be easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tardisgrump](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tardisgrump).



_Karo's POV- Friday_

_I am sitting against the wall of the church hall,waiting for Robyn and Bella to come for Guides,a few small Brownies are milling around waiting for their parents to pick them up to go home. As two of them leave,I slowly go outside,it is a great time to check my socials and messages before I get bombarded with book spoilers and ask Bella about the latest TCS and her opinion on it. Anyway. It feels like something is up. Like that night when the update on the rebrand back in Feb this year. But. Why is the feeling that he is redoing the channel again? But worse? I'm worried now. Maybe I am just overreacting_

_. I turn on my internet and the notification sounds beep. None from Hannah,of course, she's still at school. But. A DM request. I've been put in a group with Ash and someone else. I look over the name. I know who it is,but why would he DM me and Ash? He isn't following either of us. Weird. I'll read them later. I look at the others I have, mainly likes and comments. I read the latest AO3 update and then get a kik. From Ash._

_"Karo. Check that DM right now. James is in trouble. Idk what we should do. Karo. IDC we need to call someone."_

_Attached were screenshots of numbers that I recognized. One was a red light emergency help number. Not 999,that was there as well. The number Bella had given me and Robyn at that anti bullying meeting. The MH crisis number. But why had Ash looked that up? It wasn't needed. Was it? I swipe to my DMs and search. She was correct. A DM request from Caddicarus. What is going on a Friday night? I quickly accept it and read those so called worrying messages. By the way Ash was correct in getting me to see these. And then sending me the numbers. Something was up. Why did he send these to us? Ash was writing things I'd only see in movies of this type._

**_A/N:the first name letter will show who's who in the chat._ **

_C:Hey,guys (or girls. Idk) I know both of you live in the UK. I have a question for you. Where can you get a ton of painkillers and a BB gun over here? Without a licence of course._


End file.
